


Something in the Air

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [50]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: After the Doctor and Rose are reunited, he tells her about his time with the Racnoss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week Fifty: A creation myth.

“So how exactly did you run into the Empress of the Racnoss?” Rose questioned as she settled down next to the Doctor on the jump seat. They were currently floating through the vortex, trying to take a few moments to themselves.

“That’s when I met Donna.” He explained. “She was getting married and popped up in the TARDIS.”

“Thought you said that was impossible?”

“It normally is.” He let out a breath, his nostrils flaring slightly. “She was doused in Huon energy, which the TARDIS picked up, and pulled her onto the ship.”

“Why did it happen then?”

“Torchwood was drilling into the center of the Earth after Canary Warf.” He cleared his throat. “It woke up their spaceship, which was the center of the Earth, and the Empress found out. She devised this plan to wake her young.”

“Wait.” She slid her hand over his chest. “You’re telling me that the center of the Earth is a Racnoss spaceship?”

“Not anymore. As the Earth was being formed, the spaceship was pulled as some sort of starting point. They were hiding from the war. Well, all of the Racnoss except for the Empress.”

“The Time War?”

“No, a different war. Long before the Time War.”

“What happened to them?”

He glanced down at her as he ran his fingers through her hair. “The Racnoss were a race that killed their prey. I couldn’t allow them to take over Earth. I had to flood the basement we were in and all of the Empress’ children died. I offered to find them a planet they could inhabit, but the Empress didn’t want to leave. Harold Saxon ordered the ship to be destroyed.”

Rose slipped her other arm around him and gave him a tight hug. “I’m sorry, Doctor.” She knew how much it meant to him to try and save every race he could. “What happened to Donna?”

“She was fine. All of the Huon energy left her. I brought her back home and asked her to travel with me.”

“I thought she didn’t travel with you until after you traveled with Martha?”

“She turned me down. Told me she couldn’t travel with me then, but told me not to travel alone. She was worried about me.”

“I’m glad you had her when I couldn’t be there for you.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek before laying her head against his shoulder. “What’s at the center of the Earth now?”

“Pile of rocks. The Racnoss had this ability to teleport themselves and their ships, so that’s how they were able to get out of the center of the Earth.”

“I wish I could have been there to help you.”

“You’re back now and that’s all that matters.” He muttered quietly. “How long are you going to stay with me?”

“Forever.” She promised, tilting her head up as his lips met hers for a brief kiss.


End file.
